


Things you said that I wish I hadn't

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Things you said, things I said [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she is angry, angry at Regina, angry at herself, angry at this travel, angry at the stupid need of hers to be there, to make everyone she care about go with her, angry at her own ineptitude, angry at her own decisions, tired and angry and wanting to just turn and answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said that I wish I hadn't

“Why do you love him?”

Is a question she finds herself closing her eyes at, wanting to that fire pit that has turned out to be hell’s backdoor to appear and swallow her whole because there are things she can’t ask, there are things she should never be asking, deals she had make with herself back on her Dark One days in where she promised herself to not ask, to not dwell on it.

And still it has taken one single night in hell after Hercules and Meg’s disappearance for her to ask to a slightly sleepy Regina. The rest are already sleeping; Robin snoring softly on one corner, Snow and David hugging each other and perhaps that had been the trigger; that hug, the easiness.

“Why do you love him?”

And Regina doesn’t answer and Emma knows it’s for the best it they act as if she hadn’t asked that question, as if hadn’t existed because there are too many things she shouldn’t be questioning right now. Because they are in hell and Regina doesn’t own her anything anymore. Because no one deserves that kind of question, because they are friends now and she shouldn’t been questioning Regina’s happiness. Even if she thinks that the whole soulmate thing is crap.

Pure crap

So she still waits and keeps the silence that seem to be hovering between them, waiting, half hoping, half expecting, that Regina will remain silent.

But Regina doesn’t.

“And you?”

And Emma finds herself pissed because no, that’s not the kind of answer she had been waiting for, she shouldn’t be facing it, is obvious why, isn’t it? And still she knows that she deserve it, that she should have expected that.

And yet she regrets both the answer and the question, regrets her curiosity because there are things they know, there are things they share like the knowledge of how Henry likes his cereal in the morning even if one of them wasn’t there when the boy decided how much milk he preferred and there are things they know like how tired Emma herself feels and how much she liked dark magic and how she knows that Regina will have forgiven her almost everything, almost and there are things they shouldn’t know like the reason behind the question, behind the answer.

They shouldn’t, but they do and Emma loathes her own devious mind because Regina doesn’t deserve that kind of play, doesn’t when she herself is not sure about it either.

And so she sighs and turns and pretends to be asleep. Hearing Regina’s soft, almost detached sigh as she moves and she thinks if perhaps she should turn and answer, if she should question once again and wait. But she shouldn’t.

And she is angry, angry at Regina, angry at herself, angry at this travel, angry at the stupid need of hers to be there, to make everyone she care about go with her, angry at her own ineptitude, angry at her own decisions, tired and angry and wanting to just turn and answer.

But she doesn’t.


End file.
